Futuro amor
by Zarite
Summary: Ambientada en TYL. Haru sonríe al ingeniero rubio y luego se ruboriza. Spanner mira a la joven niña y luego se pregunta si está bien que ellos siguieran con esas conversaciones.Pareja—4886—


_Los personajes de KHR no me pertenecen._

* * *

**Futuro amor. **

El escondite Vongola estaba en el más absoluto silencio, todo parecía distinto por la noche, habían algún que otro pitido por los pasillos, un pequeño robot que ella lo detecto y se escondió entre los pilares, luego de un momento, miró de reojo a su alrededor, apartó un mechón de pelo de sus ojos y siguió con el recorrido, cuando sus dedos tocaron ligeramente la madera de la puerta ella lo abrió con lentitud y asustada. Una mano cubrió su boca cuando dio tímidos pasos para despertar al durmiente de la cama de arriba, intento gritar pero su agresor le empujo hacia afuera sin gentileza haciendo que se golpeara con la pared de cemento, gimió con los ojos lagrimeantes, frunció la boca quejándose.

—Pensé que no vendrías. —susurró el agresor, ella levanto la vista rápidamente y formó una sonrisa sincera.

—Hahi, yo pensé que Spanner-san me mataría. Fue poco delicado. —siseó entrecerrando los ojos para luego echarse a reír, el rubio se encogió de hombros perezosamente y le acarició el pelo revuelto de la joven.

Haru se apego al rubio y le acaricio la mano, lo llevó a su pecho donde latía su corazón con fuerza, como si se tratara de una carrera en el hipódromo. Spanner sonrió y empezó a sacar de su bolsillo de su pantalón corto color negro un chupete en forma de corazón, Haru rió entre dientes mientras seguía hacia adelante, escuchó como desenvolvía el dulce y se lo metía a la boca.

Miró de forma poco segura de nuevo su alrededor, cuando había llegado del pasado a ese oscuro futuro se sentía sola, en la más oscura soledad, sin embargo cuando un día llego Tsunayoshi con Spanner sonriendo. Ella había visto al hombre, su cabellera rubia brillaba a la luz de los focos del escondite, tenía los ojos tan azules como el cielo, y la piel blanca. Haru se sintió atraída como si fuese un imán, el hombre casi no hablaba, era de más actuar.

Cuando Giannini venía e iba de una lado a otro reprochándolo de sus trabajos como mecánico y gran ingeniero, él sonreía y luego encogía los hombros fuertes para luego volver a su trabajo y seguir, ella había tenido la oportunidad única de hablar con él después de que su primer asalto fallase, Haru le escudriño con la mirada marrón y preguntó casi escuetamente.

_—'¿Qué quieres de Tsuna-san, matarlo? Haru te hará daño si le haces daño al futuro marido de ella.'_ —Spanner que le había visto casi con asombro rayando a incredulidad negó y murmuró.

_—'Experimento. Vongola tal vez sea más fuerte de que lo pensé, sería bueno saber hasta dónde.'_—y Haru le creyó.

Aunque antes había sido el enemigo, ese día ella empezó a revolotear por su lado como una mariposa le seguía y a él no parecía importarle, más bien le agradaba charlar con esa muchachita de apenas 15 o 16 años, Miura preguntaba sin parar por el futuro, él como ya sabía no podía decirle muchas cosas por eso desviaba la conversación por el tema personal, si tenía padres, si tenía algún chico que le gustase: a lo que Haru respondía siempre Tsuna-san, pero los últimos días en los que él volvía a preguntar por lo mismo ella ya no sabía la respuesta, se quedaba viéndolo fijamente y luego negaba asustada, Tsuna-san ya no entraba en su corazón, había sido desterrado. Spanner le miraba y luego negaba para luego posar su mirada en los planos que siempre tenía en sus manos.

— ¿Cómo son tus padres? —preguntó Spanner después de minutos de absoluto silencio, Haru dio un respingó.

—Ya sabe la respuesta Spanner-san. —dijo quedo Haru, él pestañeó y luego se rascó la cabellera rubia.

— ¿Si?

La chica asintió y empezó a bajar las escaleras donde Tsuna le había visto llorar, escondida entre cajas, sintió unos dedos apretarle el brazo y miró hacia un lado, el rubio le sujetaba el brazo gentilmente.

—Cuidado —advirtió mirando hacia abajo en el escalón donde había un objeto cuadrado pequeño, un juguete. Haru sonrió mirando la pieza, un juguete de Lambo. Miró a Spanner y asintió sonriendo, mostrando la perfecta dentadura blanca.

La chica bajó por las escaleras a paso rápido y cuidadosa, se sentó en el suelo, sintió como él hacía lo mismo y recargó su cabeza en el hombro del hombre.

—Sabes Haru, creo que esto está mal —dijo el rubio, abrió los ojos sorprendida retirando la cabeza del hombro, apretó sus labios. — ¿Qué hacemos exactamente aquí? Nada. Solo hablamos de lo mismo. Necesitas hablar con los de tu edad, el Vongola, o el chico bomba, Hayato Gokudera.

Era la primera vez que él tomaba ese tipo de discusión, ella aguantó las ganas de derramar lágrimas y luego encogió los hombros para que él siguiera.

—He visto que el chico alto con espada te mira detenidamente, seriáis una buena pareja. —sacó de su boca solo el palillo de la piruleta y la tiró por los rincones, con la lengua acarició sus labios sintiendo el dulzón sabor del dulce que tenía en el, buscó con su mano otro mientras miraba a la chica. —No creo que sea bueno para ti que estés con un hombre mayor, tengo 24 años.

Con expresión seria miró a la joven, Haru hipó apretando los puños, su cabeza le daba tantas vueltas mareándola, Spanner era un idiota, y si era un adulto no era su culpa, era de él por nacer antes, maldita sea, si, se había enamorado de ese rubio ingeniero que charlaba más cosas de su persona que la de él, de ese hombre que a veces le decía tantas cosas sobre ingeniería que ella a veces no llegaba a comprender. Sintió un sabor amargo en el paladar, él le había rechazado aunque ella no se había declarado todavía. Se levantó con rapidez y subió las escaleras, sintiendo la mirada azul del hombre en su nuca.

— ¡Los adultos apestáis! —gritó subiendo con más rapidez los últimos escalones. Spanner sonrió con aire triste, echo la cabeza hacia atrás.

—Dirás que los adultos pensamos antes de que cometamos errores, _niños_. —murmuró.

-.-.-

Podía sentir como por sus ojos caían las gotas saladas de las lágrimas, corría con fuerza por los pasillos, escuchando en su cabeza las palabras de él y el palpité de su corazón hecho trizas, abrió con fuerza la puerta de su habitación, miró a todos lados antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta con lentitud, descalza sintiendo la frialdad del piso miró su cama revuelta, Kyoko dormía arriba de la litera, de un golpe seco se echó en su cama y escondió su rostro lloroso entre las sabanas.

— ¿Haru-chan?—llamó una somnolienta Kyoko desde arriba, Haru se apretó más entre las sabanas y no contestó. La castaña que tenía los ojos semi cerrados se preocupó.

-.-.-

—Parece que no has dormido muy bien estúpida mujer —ladró Gokudera mirando a Miura fijamente con sus ojos verdes, la joven esquivó la mirada y sonrió forzosamente preparando el desayuno.

—Si, parece que no dormí bien Gokudera-san —respondió friendo unos huevos ante la atenta mirada del guardián de la tormenta. —Y parece que Haru también es una estúpida mujer —susurró para ella, Gokudera frunció más las cejas.

El guardián iba a responder cuando un brazo largo y fuerte se enredo en sus hombros, en un semi abrazo, gruñó irritado y le mandó una mirada envenenada a Yamamoto que sonreía, sintió su aliento a chocolate por el desayuno, relamió sus labios y cerró los ojos, Yamamoto sonreía mientras hacía callar a su amigo que ponía en una situación embarazosa a Haru, él sabía que ella no quería hablar, porque le estaba escuchando cuando ésta empezó a esquivar a Gokudera y sus gruñidos.

—¡_Mierda_! Aparta idiota. —Yamamoto se lo llevó a la mesa esperando todavía lo que faltaba del desayuno. El italiano gruño exasperado, Tsunayoshi que miraba sus amigos con nervios y preocupación por la única femenina que preparaba el desayuno.

—Vongola —Tsuna giró el rostro un poco para ver al rubio, Spanner apoyado en la pared le devolvió la mirada, Tsuna frunció sus cejas marrones, vio un ligero brillo en los ojos del rubio, aunque su rostro mostraba signo de cansancio y fatiga, y las ojeras por no haber dormido bien esa noche hacia presencia en su rostro delgado y varonil, con ojos suspicaz miró también a Haru que estaba más quieta que antes, con el cuerpo tenso y agarrando el sartén con más fuerza de la necesaria, Sawada iba a preguntar cuando Haru chistó la lengua con furia y dejaba la cocina a paso rápido, parecía que sollozaba y maldecía a todos los adultos, todo quedó en absoluto silencio cuando se marchó, los gruñidos y risas de Gokudera y Yamamoto callaron, los gorgoritos de Lambo cesaron.

El décimo Vongola se apoyó más en su silla alzando su ceja con la mirada puesta en el ingeniero, Spanner le miró de igual forma y encogió los hombros saliendo de la cocina a paso lento.

—A esa estúpida mujer le pasa algo. —dijo Gokudera, él asintió, Yamamoto alzó la barbilla alto y miró la puerta, de igual forma sospechaba del rubio que había llegado de improviso como siempre, aunque no como todos los días, ya que siempre llegaba con Haru charlando como dos buenos confidentes, ahora parecía algo más tenso.

Bianchi que entrecerraba los ojos desde atrás de la puerta entro, su larga cabellera ondulaba vibraba a cada paso, Gokudera, su hermano pequeño se desmayo.  
—Vosotros sois unos chiquillos no sabéis como se siente el corazón de una mujer herida. —dijo con voz seria.

Oh mierda, pensó Tsuna. Para que el Escorpión venenoso este seria era algo grave, y más para darle esa mirada airada.

-.-.-

Alistaba las cosas con lentitud, sus ropas estaban secas, las sacó de la lavadora y puso otra, la de los chicos, miró como el tambor de la lavadora daba vueltas rápidas y mojaba las prendas con agua y detergente, Haru miró sus ropas en su mano, dobladas y listas para planchar.

Cuando iba a salir y subir las escaleras la lavadora emitió un sonido fuerte, se acercó con lentitud y miró fijamente, el agua caía a borbotones de la lavadora, el detergente formaba burbujas, gritó sorprendida y subió a carrera por las escaleras, tropezó sintiendo su nariz dolorida, alzo la mirada y vio al rubio.

Apretó con más fuerza sus prendas en su pecho, Spanner le miró interrogándola con sus ojos azules claros. Haru se aclaró la garganta haciendo a un lado el tartamudeo que quería aflorar en sus labios, se relamió los labios.

—La lavadora se ha estropeado, tengo que ver a Giannini-san. —murmuró débilmente, paso por el lado del rubio.

—Yo puedo arreglarlo, también sirvo para esto Haru —dijo el rubio mirando la puerta por donde había salido la adolecente.

—No es necesario, Giannini-san me ayudara. Con permiso. —agachó la cabeza y dio más tímidos pasos por el pasillo.

Fue apenas como un pinchazo, un pinchazo que llego en lo hondo del hombre rubio, nunca pensó que la chica le huyera, pensó que se olvidaría y sería como antes, aunque un poco menos íntimo, sin embargo ahora parecía todo distinto, ella seria con él, rehuyendo su mirada, alejándose como si le temiera, o peor aún, odiándolo.

Mordió la piruleta que tenía en la boca haciendo que esta se resquebrajara en el interior.

—Tienes que saber que esto lo hago por tu propio bien Haru. —le dijo viendo la espalda pequeña de la chica.

— ¿Por mi propio bien? —preguntó en un susurro, él asintió viendo como finalmente le daba la cara. — ¡Spanner-san no sabe de lo que Haru siente! ¡Es un estúpido adulto como él lo dijo, los adultos sois tontos! —lloró amargamente, mordiendo los labios con fuerza.

—Es verdad, somos tontos. —respondió.

—Haru pensó que Spanner-san sentía lo mismo que ella, pero no era así ¿No? Haru iba a decirle a Spanner-san que lo ama, que se enamoro de él cuando charlaban de ella y su familia, pero Spanner-san la rechazo. ¡Solo por la edad! En el amor no cuenta la edad. Los adultos sois...sois idiotas. —tartamudeó sollozando. Envolvió la pequeña figura de la chica, Haru dejo caer la ropa con suavidad, recargo la cabeza en su pecho, aspiró el olor a sudor que desprendía, olor a grasa por estar entre maquinas.

Su mano acarició las mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas de Haru, vio sus rosados labios entreabiertos, cerró los ojos y se aferro más a ella.

—Spanner-san quiere besar a Haru. —susurró ella. Él formó una mueca y se encogió de hombros. —Haru también quiere besar a Spanner-san...

Bajo la cabeza hasta que sus labios rozaron con lentitud, Haru le quitó el chupachus que tenía en la boca, Spanner sonrió y oprimió los labios con los de la chica.

Haru se sintió desfallecer, Spanner movía sus labios en un vaivén rápido y suave, ella podía sentir el sabor dulzón del caramelo que antes estaba chupando, acarició tímidamente con su lengua el labio del mayor, incitándolo a que diera otro paso más. Spanner le cogió con más fuerza el brazo y hundió la lengua en la cavidad femenina, su beso se torno más sensual, sus lenguas bailaron descaradamente, Haru cerraba los ojos disfrutando la sensación.

—_Erkkk_ —fue el grito que le saco de su ensoñación, a un lado de Yamamoto estaba Tsuna con el rostro furiosamente rojo, Yamamoto pálido como si hubiese visto un fantasma, Haru se apegó más al mayor, Spanner se lamió el labio donde todavía sentía el sabor de Haru, se acarició el pelo de oro y sonrió al Vongola.

—Hola Vongola. —saludo, Tsuna se mordió los labios y pestañeo repetidamente intentando saber si es una realidad o no, si en verdad vio como Haru besaba a Spanner.

—T-Teníamos que llamarte...p-porque Reborn quiere verte...—tartamudeó el décimo. Él asintió y miro a otro lado. Tsuna inquieto cogió la mano del beisbolista y se lo llevo, aún petrificado.

Spanner soltó una risita nerviosa. Haru le imitó, soltando más joviales. 

-.-.-

Tenía que irse, lo sabía, estaba preparada para eso durante meses, pero ahora quería quedarse por siempre ahí, a lado de Spanner que mantenía la vista seria con la mandíbula tensa y los labios en una línea, con su cabello ahora desordenado. La opresión en su pecho dolió más cuando lo vio de esa forma, intentó en vano sonreír pero no pudo, apenas curvó los labios un sonido de sollozos salió de su boca.

Abrazó por última vez ese pequeño cuerpo, la calidez inundo todo su ser, se sintió tan dolido. Ella se iba, a su época. Él no quería eso, pero era inevitable.

—Cuando Haru llegue a su época, promete ir a buscar a Spanner de ese tiempo. ¡Lo promete! —susurró contra su pecho. Spanner le palmeó la espalda con cariño, él le había dicho que no podía hacer que ella lo viera en esa época, no podía cambiar solo su futuro a su conveniencia, sin embargo Haru había replicado que lo encontraría por su propia cuenta.

El rubio solo beso su frente ante la atenta mirada de los demás guardianes del Vongola, un poco incomodo se alejo de la chica se sentó en medio de gran aparato que llevaría a todos a su tiempo.

Haru se acerco a sus amigos, con un nudo en el estomago vio como Spanner hacia los preparativos para mandarlos a su tiempo correspondiente. La luz otra vez inundó la sala, todos ansiosos para no volver de nuevo a ese futuro, ella herida por irse. Lo último que vio fue la azul mirada de Spanner.

-.-.-

Llevaba dos meses buscando a Spanner, nadie sabía nada de él, ni sus amigas, tampoco cuando lo describió físicamente. Haru entró en el bar/cafetería y pidió un trozo de tarta, cansada de buscar por el momento, recargo su cabeza entre sus mano, frustrada.

— ¿Te sientes bien niña? —preguntó una aterciopelada voz, Haru giró el rostro para encontrarse con él. Saltó del asiento y sonrió alegre.

— ¡Spanner-san! —gritó moviendo la corta cabellera incrédula por verlo, el rubio que tenía en la boca su clásico chupachus miró a la joven de su misma edad. Frunció las cejas.

¿Quién era esa niña?

— ¿Me conoces? —preguntó mirándola intensamente. Haru asintió.

— ¡Spanner-san será el marido de Haru!

Irie Shouichi que estaba en la mesa esperando a su amigo y escuchó la declaración de la joven escupió su café y luego empezó a reír con fuerza.

— ¡Spanner, hasta te casas y no invitas a tu amigo a tu boda! —le gritó burlón el pelo-rojo. El rubio soltó un gruñido y miro de nuevo a la joven.

Haru reía alegre mientras veía con fascinación a Spanner, no era tan alto como en el futuro, pero si más que ella, era de su misma edad, tal vez un año mayor o dos como a mucho. Sin aguantar mucho la espera le abrazo con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en el cuello del tembloroso joven Spanner.

—Me has hecho esperar mucho Spanner-san. Te quiero. 

-.-.-

Spanner miró de reojo a la mujer que tenía a lado, dormía plácidamente en la grande y matrimonial cama, acarició su pelo y encendió la televisión. Recordó como fue la primera vez que había visto a Haru, se había llevado un susto de muerte, y quien no se iba a asustar si una chica sonriente le decía que sería su esposo, que se casaría con una completa desconocida. Pero, ahora estaba casado, y con esa desconocida por si fuera poco, y tampoco se lamentaba al haberlo hecho.

—Vaya susto que me lleve. —murmuró.

* * *

**N**/**A**. Si, lo sé, crak y del bueno, como si hubiese fumado hierba, ¿A que sí? xD Primero que nada, agradecer a mi querida beta: **K**ida **M**asaomi. Dadle un aplauso, que sin su trabajo de ayudarme yo no sería nadie. xD Luego sobre este one-shot decir que me salió cuando en el anime Haru y Kyoko van a despertar a Irie y Spanner. Me pareció tan cuco que decidi hacer uno a partir de esa imagen. =)

En fin, ah, y que me cambie el nick, ya no hay más Vainilla-Pervinca ¿Eh? xD Aunque pedir algo, si véis a alguién con mi antiguo nick y haciendo mis historias avisadme por favor, tal vez no sea yo. ¿Vale? ¡Gracias! ;)

Desearos un feliz e intenso día.


End file.
